According to Jay
by Becky Sky
Summary: 4th part of According to Series: Jay needs to lighten up, and his friends are sure letting him know... song is Dress Rehearsal by Carolyn Dawn Johnson.


According to Jay

"Jay, hello, anyone home?" Theresa is snapping her fingers in front of my face, trying to catch my attention. She must be thinking that I'm an idiot, but the truth is, I'm just lost in thought. I'm trying to decide when we should attack Cronus next.

"How about you leave that for the gods to decide," she says. I jump, startled, and then remember that she can read minds, an easy feat when you're telepathic. I sigh, and she pats my arm consolingly, but she's grinning.

Since we came back from an attack by Ceto yesterday, I've been on edge, trying to decipher what Cronus will do next. Theresa has nearly been killed, and I don't want one of the most important things in my life to be in danger. Theresa knows I like her, but what she doesn't know is why I don't make my move. I know she has feelings for me, and that's not the problem: it's Cronus. Whenever I imagine Theresa and the others in jeopardy from him, my first move is to protect them. I'm so busy thinking of different ways to do my job I forget that there are other aspects of life that I'm missing.

"Jay, will you please stop worrying," Theresa begs. "I'm signing up for the school's talent show, and I need to practice my song in front of you guys tonight. So I need you to be paying attention!"

I nod. "I promise." She breaks into one of her stunning smiles, and I grin back, enjoying the sight of her sparkling forest green eyes. She blushes slightly, and the flush makes her glow.

"Hey guys!" Atlanta and Archie, ever the disrupters, burst into the room, their eyes shining with excitement at having been allowed outside today after being cooped up inside cleaning yesterday. "We're going to the beach since we missed yesterday! See ya!"

"Watch out for Cronus! He may set a monster on you! Bring your PMRs!" I yell at their retreating backs. Theresa stares at me.

"What did I just tell you?"

"I can't help it! They need to be prepared!"

"I know! But you don't have to go nagging them about it! They always bring their PMRs with them!" She does have a point, but I'm just as stubborn. I cross my arms and glare at her, but I can never stay stubbornly mad with her for long. Her easy smile and twinkling eyes make my heart melt.

She rolls her eyes and leaves me here in the kitchen, but not before flashing me a smile. I'm done for.

Heat rises across my cheeks as she swaggers out of the room. She knows she's right, and she won't let me hear the end of it.

I sigh and lean back against the chair, trying to relax. I close my eyes and let my mind wander. A picture of Cronus fighting us floats across my mind, but I push it away and think of… Hawaii. My parents took me there once, a long time ago, when I was about eight. We didn't stay for more than a week, but it was long enough for me to learn how to sail a bit and meet my first crush, a young Hawaiian girl named Ana. Only thing is she was a bit old for me. She was eleven, and the daughter of the mayor. But she was cute, with long black hair and big blue eyes.

"Hey Jay!" I'm snapped out of my reminiscing as Herry hustles into the kitchen, pursued by an irritate Neil.

"Give me back my mirror!" Neil hollers, chasing Herry around the table, and knocking into me. I drop out of my chair and land on my butt.

"Ouch!" I complain, standing up. "Knock it off, guys!"

"Someone's in a mood," Herry teases. "This isn't about…"

Before he can utter another word, I've lunged across the kitchen and slapped my hand over his mouth.

"Don't say another word!" I hiss angrily. I swipe my bangs from my eyes and stalk out of the room, leaving Herry chuckling and Neil curious.

"What was that all about?" I hear him ask.

I stomp downstairs into the basement and enter Odie's room, where he's busy typing on his computer.

"Whatcha doing?" I ask inquisitively.

"Playing a computer game," he says, brow furrowed in intense concentration. "And having fun. Something you don't know how to do," he adds.

I throw my hands up into the air, exasperated. "I can so have fun!"

"Prove it!" I turn to see Theresa, Herry, and Neil standing in the doorway, Theresa's hands on her hips, and all of them with triumphant smirks on their faces.

"If you can go one night without thinking about Cronus, or nagging us about him, we'll believe you," Neil says, eyes gleaming evilly at the dare.

I peek at Theresa and Herry for help, but their grins are just as evil, and I know I'm trapped.

"Fine," I say reluctantly.

They laugh. "How about tonight," Odie suggests. "When Theresa sings her song for us."

Suddenly Theresa looks very nervous, clearing her throat and excusing herself to go and practice. We guys glance at each other, baffled, then shrug and decide to go out for cokes at the diner downtown.

We head upstairs and through the door when Odie bursts out, "So what's with you and Theresa?"

Whoa. Personal much? "What do you mean?"

Odie rolls his eyes. "What do you mean 'what do you mean'? It's obvious you like her! It's as obvious as Neil loving himself!"

"Hey."

"Sorry Neil, but he can't dodge the truth all the time."

"Huh?" Herry asks, confused. "What does liking Theresa have to do with dodging the truth?"

"Don't worry about it," Odie says impatiently, waving his hand at Herry as if to dismiss him from class.

I start walking quicker to avoid talking about the subject. Herry keeps up easily, but Neil and Odie have to jog to keep up. As we round the corner, we nearly get run over by Atlanta and Archie, who yell as they swerve to steer clear of us.

"Whoa!" Atlanta screeches. She stumbles off her board and into me. I manage to grab her arm and keep us both from falling.

"Thanks," she gasps. She laughs as she notices Archie sprawled out on the ground. Leaning forward, she extends her hand to help him up, eyes twinkling. "Need some help?" she asks sweetly. He blushes and nods.

Neil and I exchange glances. We ALL know about _them._

"You guys want to come to the diner with us?" Odie asks conversationally. Atlanta shakes her head.

"If Archie ate any more food he'd pop."

"HEY!" Archie crosses his arms. Atlanta pokes him in the stomach, causing part of his belly to bulge out from under his hoodie. He grins sheepishly.

"Okay, that's settled," Herry says. "Can we go now? I'm starving!"

We wave good bye to Archie and Lana as they start back for the dorm. When we reach the diner, we are surprised to see Theresa behind the counter.

"I thought you had to practice your song," I say as we approach her. She sighs.

"I did _before_ I got called in to substitute for a no-show," she replies, shaking her head. "Why don't people ever call ahead if they can't make it in?"

"I didn't know you were the worker kind of girl," Neil says casually.

She glares at him. "I don't have much of a choice if I want to buy a new car," she snaps. "My dad won't buy it for me. He says I have to learn responsibility, something _you_ wouldn't know about, Neil." He flushes and starts looking in his mirror intensely, checking his teeth in an effort to shake off her words.

"That's harsh," he complains.

"Sor-ry." She turns and wipes the counter off with a cloth, her signature pink dress and apron tight against her back. She tugs at her collar.

"These things are so darn tight," she gasps, beads of sweat breaking out on her forehead from the heat of the café. Her red hair is tied back under a hairnet, and she waves the cloth in front of her face in an effort to cool it.

"Maybe you're just getting fat," Neil suggests. Silence falls. Oh oh. He went way too far there.

Theresa's glare hardens, and her eyes flash dangerously. Suddenly, and without warning, Neil's beloved mirror goes flying out of his hands and into the trash can.

"Oh, Whoopsies. You may want that back," she says sweetly. Neil's face pales, and he tiptoes over to the garbage, peering over the side. We join him. I wrinkle my nose in disgust. There's a rotten banana smudged over the middle frame, and the stench is overwhelming.

"There's only one thing to do," Neil declares bravely, and he reaches inside the garbage can.

"Garbage picker!" Theresa squeals, jumping up and down and pointing. A few of her co-workers, pretty blondes and brunettes, turn and snicker, their slender hands over their mouths.

"Umm, can we get service here?" Odie interrupts. "I'm hungry."

"And I'm still starving," Herry adds. Theresa turns to her comrades. "Sheila, you serve Herry." A petite brunette steps forward, smiling shyly at him and fluttering her eyelashes. Herry gulps and grins dreamily. "Hey."

"Hey yourself."

"Annette, you can assist Odie." Another girl, tall, curvy, blue-eyed, and blonde, rushes to Odie and pinches his cheek. "Aren't you cute," she coos. "I love little kids!"

Odie looks insulted and glares at Theresa, who shrugs helplessly. _Sorry_, she mouths. She's about to order someone else around when another teen hurries towards me, her red hair bobbing and her long black lashes fluttering like butterfly wings. "I'll help you, cutie," she says, smiling sweetly at me. I feel heat rise in my cheeks and I smile stupidly.

"Cool."

"Excuse me, I'll help him," Theresa snaps, elbowing her fellow worker out of the way. She leans over and hisses in her ear, "Don't even think of making moves on MY crush, okay Sally? YOU can help Neil over there. Have fun picking garbage." Sally glares at Theresa, and it's apparent they have a heavy dislike for each other. She stalks away towards Neil, her back rigid and stiff.

Theresa turns to me, flushing. "Sorry about that," she says hurriedly before I can say something. "I really don't like her; too much of a flirt. It's just as well I'm assistant manager, although I'm seriously thinking of quitting. No car is worth the pain of working with her. Or these tight, barely breathable uniforms."

She leans over the counter, staring at me. "Now what can I get you?" The heat of her gaze crawls over my cheeks, and I glance at the menu.

"A coke," I manage to say without choking over my words.

She frowns. "You come all the way here for a COKE? There's some in the fridge at home!" I shrug.

"It tastes better here."

"Or maybe you just wanted to visit me," she says jokingly.

"I didn't even know you worked here!"

She rolls her eyes. "Duh. I said it as I joke, Jay. Sheesh, you really need to relax. Ever heard of acupuncture?" I wince. Needles. If there's nothing I hate more than Cronus, it's needles. She notices my horrified face and smiles sweetly.

"Oh, Jay's not afraid of needles, is he?"

"Oh stop," I retort. "Aren't you supposed to be serving me?"

"Yes, sir," she says and turns to get a soda from the tiny cooler they have.

"Here you go. And that'll be three dollars and ten cents if you please."

"What? That's ridiculous!"

"I don't make up the prices. If you wanted something cheap, you should have stayed at home. Now give me the money."

"Do you take refunds?"

"NO." Reluctantly, I hand over my money and sigh. "There, happy now?" She grins and leans over to kiss my cheek.

"Perfectly." The place burns where she kissed me, and I look up to see that she's gone to serve another customer.

I glance to see Herry in deep conversation with Sheila, Odie trying to convince Annette he really is sixteen, and Neil complaining about his mirror while Sally looks as though she's been sent to Tarturus and back, her arms crossed and lips stuck out in a pout. I can almost hear Theresa's evil laughter from here.

It's later on after supper, and time for Theresa to sing her song for us. She's standing in the middle of the room, waiting for everyone to quiet their chatter. Atlanta and Archie are hogging the couch, forcing me to sit on the floor while Neil and Odie squeeze into the tiny chair. Herry is operating the CD player for her, and with a thumbs-up from Theresa, he presses the play button. The music starts off slow and sweet and sad, and then Theresa begins to sing.

"Days pass me by just like moments  
Their here and then they're gone for good, for good  
I work so hard at where I'm going  
I wonder what I've missed

I can't remember the last time  
I picked up the phone just to talk  
For hours on end  
Or sent a birthday card unbelated  
Maybe I should slow down"

I think I know where this is going…

"Life doesn't wait for us to get it right  
Day after night  
It just goes on when it goes wrong  
It goes and then it's gone  
So I'm gonna do my best  
To make the most of it  
Avoid regret, Yeah  
Take a breath and realize  
Time is irreversible  
This ain't no dress rehearsal"

She's looking straight into my eyes and right through to my heart. I have a feeling that this song is for me. I suddenly remember the dare from Neil and the others, and realize I've actually enjoyed myself tonight.

"I've always got a big to-do list  
Oh, but there's so much more to do, to see  
I want to  
Know that I didn't leave I love yous  
Trapped within my heart  
There won't always be another day to  
Say all the things you wanna say, so don't, don't wait  
Wait for the perfect situation  
It will never come around"

I know this song off by heart. I stand up suddenly, and when Theresa starts to sing the chorus, I sing along, my deeper voice blending in perfectly with her mellow tone.

"Life doesn't wait for us to get it right  
Day after night  
It just goes on when it goes wrong  
It goes and then it's gone  
So I'm gonna do my best  
To make the most of it  
Avoid regret, Yeah  
Take a breath and realize  
Time is irreversible  
This ain't no dress rehearsal"

She's grinning now, and reaches out for me to join her in the middle of the room. I sing the next part alone, her hand in mine.

"And when the show is over  
And they lay me down  
I want to be remembered for the love I spread around"

She squeezes my hand joyfully, and I feel like the luckiest guy in the world, singing my heart out with her surrounded by the only ones who won't laugh at me.

"Life doesn't wait for us to get it right  
Day after night  
It just goes on when it goes wrong  
It goes and then it's gone  
So I'm gonna do my best  
To make the most of it  
Avoid regret, Yeah  
Take a breath and realize  
Time is irreversible  
This ain't no dress rehearsal"

The song ends, and with a bout of bravery, I sweep Theresa into a dip and kiss her on the lips. She grins and returns it, and cheering breaks out among our friends. Even Neil, who suffered enormously at Theresa's hand earlier today, is laughing and applauding.

She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me closer. Archie and Atlanta are grinning their faces off, and I notice out of the corner of my eye that he's crept his arm across her shoulders, and she hasn't moved away. In fact, she leans into the crook of his arm, and I see Theresa's noticed too. I can feel her smiling.

Life's good, even if I spend half of it fighting a maniac god, because I have best friends to be the silver lining of my cloud.

Theresa and I break apart. "So you're finally having fun, eh Jay?" she teases. "I think you succeeded, and proved yourself worthy to have fun," she jokes.

"Thank you." I bow, and she laughs and punches me playfully. Then she rushes over to the stereo and puts on dance music, and she comes and grabs my hands. The others all begin to jerk around in an attempt to dance, and soon we're rocking around the living room, tripping over furniture and others' legs. But the point is we're ALL having fun- _a lot _of fun.


End file.
